Say What
by Alu kishimoto
Summary: Sakura is given a mission to go to Suna to meet with the Kazekage, what she doesn't know is that this is an arange mariage set up by both the Suna elders and the leaf village officials. Will the two find love or will they find nothing but hate for each other? And why is Sasori back from thee grave?


_**Sup I gave up on my last story since my dumb computer won't let me fix the mistakes! x'C I swears it was awesome in my notes...And I remembered my password! Any way new story please and even though I tried giving million and millions of dollers to Master Kishiomoto...he still never let me own Naruto x'C so yea...so sad any way enjoy! OH and thankyou for my reviews on my first story I hope I fixed the things you all suggested.**_

_**"Jeeze Alu shutup and continue with the story"-Sakura**_

_**"Hey! Cut me some slack."-Alu**_

_**"I should sand coffin you for neglecting us for so long...but because I don't want to be with the She devil I won't..."-Gaara**_

_**"Uh...Thanks?"-Alu **_

_**"HE CALLED ME WHAT!"-Sakura**_

_**"Oh shiz you better run sandman..."-Alu**_

_**"...Uh...uh...please review Alu does not own us or naruto.."-runs away from the she devil-Gaara**_

_**" **_talking"

**"Inner talking"**

_"_Talking to inner"

_"Past"_

_**Chapter1**_

The young night seemed to be too quiet, the animals seemed to loose their voices as they were no where to be seen. Only the wind was only to be seen singing the nights praises in the village as it whisped by. One mammal was up to night, and she had bright fiery emerald eyes. This emerald mammal was none other then the famous Haruno Sakura of the leaf village.

Sakura was running through the night swiftly making her pack behind her back jingle a bit. Her eyes had fire in them as she was ready for the mission her shishou explained to her about earlier.

_Earlier-_

_Sakura calmly walked into the hokage tower her braided pink hair bounced a little and swayed with each diligent step its owner took. Her mind begin talking to her as she grew closer to the entrance to the hokage doors to the office._

_"__**I wonder what Shishou wants with us?" Her inner asked herself."**__I don't know mabe she wants to congratulate us on our kickass job we did in mist.."__ She awnserd herself. "__**I don't no..." **__Her inner ended before they walked into the hokage office. _

_"Shishou?",She called only to find the older women passed out on her desk with sake bottles sprawled every where around the room.__**"My guess is there all empty..." **__Her inner sweat dropped. _

_Sakura sighed before screaming,"What! So you're telling me theirs no more sake?" And with that lovely statement Tsnuada woke up with panic and begin screaming phychotically ,"NO FUCKING SAKE!?SOMEONE CALL THE KAGES THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!"_

_Sakura was laughing on the floor as her shishou looked ready to have a heart attack,"Hahaha only kidding Shishou.."Sakura laughed out. Tsnuada gave her student a glare before she gritted,"That was not funny I should condem you to treason!" _

_She then smirked and continued,"But, I can't do that since you're like a daughter to me so I'll have to just yell at ya." _

_Sakura chuckled before she asked with curiosity brewing in her eyes,"So Tsnuada-Shishou why did you call me here?" Tsnuadas happy attitude then turned into something more serious and something else...regret mabe?_

_" Sakura...you will be going to Suna for a very...'special' mission..." Tsnuada stated with pauses in between as if she had trouble with some words. She then continued," You will have a...long stay in Suna...and you need to bring things that you will need...things that might be precious to you.." She ended with a waver in her voice._

_Sakura nodded her head before Tsnuada dismmissed her with a wave of her hand,"No leave me.."_

Present-

Sakura sighed as she thought back to her talk with Shishou, she really did wonder why lady Tsnuada acted so sad. She shrugged it off as she continued jumping from tree to tree with her chakra managing her speed.

**"Hey Outer I wonder what the mission Shishou gave us is about?"** Her outer asked her." I dont know all I know is i'm not allowed to open it till I get there and meet with the Kazekage Gaara..."

Though she did have to admit their was this acheing curosity that was eating away at her every time she thought, looked at, and held the mission scroll that was now saflely and temptingly stuffed away in her pack under her medical books.

**" Come on Outer just one little peak. It can't hurt!"** Her Inner kept insisting for her to peak at the sealed scroll."NO, jeeze if I even try to peak at it I could probaly get life in prision or something..."

She dead panned to her Inner who only snorted,"** Ya right, how many times have we signed 'imortant put you in jail scrolls' every time shishou got too drunk?" **Damn it she hated it when her Inner had a point.

She sighed,"Yes, but we still have to keep to Shishous word and not open the scroll okay?"She attempted to reason with her self."**You're no fun Outer..." **Her Inner pouted,"**But fine..."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A blood red haired man with iritated jade eyes sat at his desk arranging the usual annoying mission reports and papers he had to sign. He sighed,"Stupid papers..."He continued signing the 100th paper,"Stupid elders..." His right eye begin to twitch lightly.

This eighteen year old kazekage was none other then the legendary Sabuko No Gaara. Him and his siblings was known as the sand sibling three, though he was more widely known because of his role as the leader of Suna.

The door to his office then abruptly swung open to reveal his elder sister Tamarie," What do you want Tamarie?" He all but snapped at her, his small patience had already grew short due to his sleep deprivation.

"I just came in to check on you. You don't have to be so snappy.." His sister glowered at him before the corners of her mouth twitched up as she gave the smile she was hiding."Heh, you look like crap you really need some sleep Gaara."

He rubbed his temples before glowering at her," The village comes first hence the paper work so I have no time for sleep." He growled as he grabbed yet another scroll from the ever growing file.

Tamarie smirked," Sucks for you..." He continued to give her an icy stare,"But...because we have a leaf shinobi comming tommorow i'm here to relieve you of your duty. His non existant brows raised," Oh? And why would you believe i'd let you take over these kage sealed scrolls and documents just because a leaf ninja is comming?"

She dead panned at him,"Because the leaf is our strongest allys..."She then gave him a wide grin,"And also because i'm way more trust worthy then Kankuro." Gaara sighed,"Fine whatever.."

He really didn't need this it was bad enough the elders where being secretive at the meeting this evening and now his sister wanted to do paperwork. The world was not right but right now he did not care, he slowly got up from his chair murmered his thanks and good bye to Tamarie and left.

He made a slow turn toward the corridor that led to his room across from his office and three rooms down the hall he was walking on by his siblings rooms. Along the way there his mind begin to wonder about the meeting he had with this suposed leaf ninja that was comming. The elders only told him it was a rank A classified mission and that they would tell them tommorow.

He dismissed the thought away as he opened his door revealing the dark abyss inside his room before entering for some well desereved sleep.

**Hi sorry about the shortness I just have writers block and yea...well I attempted to redeem myself from my last story any way i hope you like it. i'll be doing more chapters later.**

**"I sound stupid..."-Gaara**

**"Hey i'm tierd and its night whadda suspect!?"-Alu**

**"I dun no something better?"-Sakura**

**"The brats right."-Sasori**

**"What the?Why the hell are you here?"-Alu**

**"I get bored..."-Sasori**

**"What did you call me..."****_Cracks knuckles-_****Sakura**

**"HAHAHA your death comes early"-Alu**

**"..."-****_Runs while Sakura chases-Sasori_**

**"Yes well good night readers..."-Gaara**


End file.
